


Sun and Sky

by AliceWasAsleep, Brawness



Series: Peach blossoms [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWasAsleep/pseuds/AliceWasAsleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawness/pseuds/Brawness
Summary: Seunghoon is summoned to the king's court.





	Sun and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with @AliceLoveCats. Follow her on twitter! 
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/usmarchioness?s=09)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment if you liked the story!

He was summoned to the capital by the king. The war has ended but a few of the rebels remain. All borders must be secured for the safety of their people. The provincial heads had to come to an agreement which areas to patrol to ensure full protection. 

Seunghoon, a renowned strategist, was consulted for his opinion, which he gave. But as the days passed, the seemingly never ending discussions that strayed far from their purpose, he grew impatient.

He was anxious to return to his bride of a few months. They married in an auspicious day in spring and the turning leaves told him the coming of fall. Not nearly enough time of marital bliss, only to be summoned to the king's court, forced to mingle with noblemen for hours on end. 

This he endured with much hardship for one does not dismiss himself from the king's presence without good reason. His preference to spend time with his bride was not a good enough reason to take his leave from the gathering. 

Two weeks into it, Seunghoon received a letter from home. 

_ My lord, it is with regret and concern that I must inform you that your bride has taken ill—  _

He didn't get to finish the letter, he feet took him to the king's chambers. The guards posted outside the palatial doors denied him entry. 

He immediately fell to one knee and beseeched. "I request an audience with his majesty."

The guards remained stoic, their spears crossed, blocking the entrance. 

A firm voice came from inside. "Enter." 

The doors opened and Seunghoon bowed his head, looking at the luxurious carpet spread on the dais where the king received his visitors. He did not dare raise his eyes until the king addressed him. 

"What brings you here, Seunghoon?" 

Seunghoon finally looked up, into the eyes of his king. The king whom he swore fealty to. His long time friend. Minho.

"Your majesty." He bowed once more. "Thank you for granting me your time—" 

"Stop standing on formality, old friend." Minho sat back, his resplendent robes rustling. He waved his hand towards the table, "Refreshments?" 

Seunghoon couldn't really refuse. He poured mino a cup of tea, and then himself. They took a moment to appreciate the fine tea until Minho spoke once more. 

"My felicitations on your marriage." 

Seunghoon nodded. He recalled the generous wedding gift from the king. A sword for him and a small chest of fine crafted jewelry for the bride, the ones Seungyoon wore for the wedding. Seunghoon would have preferred that his bride wore the jewelry he had made specially for Seungyoon, but it would be an insult to the king if the bride gifts were not worn on the wedding. Either way, Seungyoon looked beautiful with or without them. 

"My gratitude for blessing our union. Our marriage might not be the most… conventional, however—" 

"My friend. You have been with me since we were children. You know that all I hope for is your happiness." The king smiled fondly. "I'm glad it is within my power to give this time." 

Seunghoon was one of the youngest war generals in the land. He fought alongside Minho even before he was king. All the countless battles, their friendship was forged through pain, suffering, victory and triumph. Minho was with him when he lost his two sisters. Seunghoon was with him when his father died and Minho became king. Minho saw that Seunghoon was never after riches and power in being associated with the crown prince and future king. He stood steadfast and loyal, tried and tested over time. 

He always asked Seunghoon if there was something he wanted that Minho could give him. He always had nothing to say. Minho had no power over life and death. He couldn't bring his sisters back. There was nothing else that he wanted, except maybe a quiet life when the war was over. 

That was until he met Seungyoon. Immediately on that day, he asked for the king's blessing. The response was swift and affirming. 

Minho was part of what made Seunghoon ultimately happy and he was infinitely grateful. 

"What is it like?" 

There was a faint look of longing on the king's face. Seunghoon knew the difficulties of Minho's status. There were multiple times he was thankful that he was born as a nobleman rather than a royal. It was an unguarded question and Seunghoon felt honorbound to answer him honestly. 

"It's like knowing the sky is there." 

It truly was. A feeling that no matter where he was, how far he went and how dark it became, Seungyoon was there to be with him. His solace. His happiness. His sky. 

Minho's smile was something Seunghoon did not understand.

"Go home. I heard your bride has taken ill." Minho stood up. Seunghoon stood up as well. 

Of course the news would reach the king first. The fact that refreshments were there and that Minho was ready to receive him told him that he had been expecting Seunghoon. 

Seunghoon bowed. Minho stretched out his hand which he took. Seunghoon was then pulled to a brisk hug that would otherwise be unseemly if they were in public. One does not touch the king. But it was the kind of hug that friends shared, before when Minho wasn't yet the king.

"I truly am glad that you're happy." Minho said.

*

What was normally three days of travel became two. Seunghoon rode day and night, only stopping long enough to rest or change his horse. His aide was riding alongside him since it was dangerous to go alone, but the original entourage that came with him was following behind at a much slower pace. 

The only thing that was on his mind was Seungyoon. He needed to get to Seungyoon. He needed to be beside him. He needed to be with him. He needed… him. 

He felt a glimmer of hope when the landscape finally became familiar. 

At their last stop before arriving at his holdings, Seunghoon visited an inn to quickly wash away the travel stains he acquired, bathing to somehow ease his tired muscles while his horse rested. The innkeeper knew him and sent for the best tailor to outfit Seunghoon in new clothes. He told his aide to recompense these people when they get home. 

*

It was late afternoon when he finally arrived. He got off his horse at the courtyard, tossing the reigns to his aide.

Seungyoon. Seungyoon. Seungyoon. 

He stormed his way to their shared chamber, the head maid scurrying next to him, bowing, trying to keep up with his pace. 

“Welcome back my lord.” She panted. “The master is resting in your chambers.” 

“How is he?” Dread was pooling in his gut. Seungyoon had been sick for days, the three days that it took him to receive the letter and another two that it took him to get home. 

“Still fevered, but he was able to eat more today.” 

They reached the antechamber doors. The head maid slid it open for him, bowing. He lingered there, rubbing his chest to calm his racing heart. Seungyoon is fine. He will be alright. 

He opened the door to the main chamber. The scent of peach blossom permeated the room. It was a scent Seungyoon loved and a scent he loved on Seungyoon. 

The curtains around the bed were billowing gently with the soft wind that was coming from the open window, airing out the room. 

Seungyoon lay in the middle of their bed, a wet cloth on his forehead, color rode high on his cheeks, but his lips were pale and the skin under his eyes bruised. 

He sat on the bed and gently pressed the back of his hand against Seungyoon’s cheek, knowing it will still be warm. His heart ached. His bride was ill while he was away. Did he miss him? Did he wish Seunghoon was with him, the same way Seunghoon longed to be home? 

He stroked Seunyoon’s silky cheek, watching his eyelashes flutter as he turned his face into his hand, as if seeking his touch. 

“Seungyoon.” He whispered. 

His eyes opened, glassy and dazed. “My lord…” He blinked, as if to make sure he really was seeing Seunghoon. 

“Are you real?” He breathed, and tried to get up from the bed, the wet cloth falling on the bedcover. Seunghoon helped him with an arm around his shoulder. “You’re really here?” His voice was congested and there was a bit of a wheeze in it. His heart ached. 

“It is I. I am here now.” He brushed back the hair that seemed longer than when they last saw each other. Seungyoon’s hair grew fast, sometimes he would just let it grow past his shoulders until he got tired of it and ask the maid to cut it for him. 

Seunghoon loved how soft his hair was. 

“You’re here. You’re back.” Seungyoon said, his mouth pouting reproachfully. “I missed you a lot.” Tears pooled and glinted on his lower lashes until one escaped. Then another. Another. 

Seunghoon groaned and pulled his bride to him, enfolding his smaller body to his own, his other hand cupping the back of his head to his shoulder. He was so warm. Unnaturally so. 

“I missed you. Very much, little one.” His lips moved against Seungyoon’s flushed ear, the silken strands of hair clinging to his mouth. He smelled like ripe summer peaches, warmed by the sun. “There wasn’t a time when I did not long for you. My nights felt endless without you beside me.” 

Seungyoon sniffled. His red hands caught his robe and held on, as if he was afraid that Seunghoon will disappear again. 

“Please. My lord… I may not have the right to ask this of you.” Seunghoon’s heart clenched at his tone. “But please don’t leave me. I was so lonely.” 

Seunghoon crushed him closer, heart pounding. “You have every right. Every right.” He repeated. “I won’t leave you again. I promise.” He vowed. 

Seungyoon nodded against his shoulder, his hands finally releasing their hold on his clothes and crept up to his chest instead. Tears still steadily flowed from his eyes when Seunghoon looked down. He wiped at them with his thumb, feeling helpless at the sight of his bride’s loneliness. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He brought a fragile hand up and pressed it to his lips, then kissing Seungyoon’s heated forehead. “Forgive me.”

“I love you so much.” Seungyoon whispered. His tone held a note of sadness and longing. “I do not know what I will do if you decide that you don’t love me after all.” 

His words, his insecurity hurt Seunghoon. As much as he showered his bride with love and affection, he could only hope that in time Seungyoon will believe in his heart that there will be no one else for him. Not in this lifetime or the one after.

For now, he only had his words and actions. 

"How can the sun exist without the sky? How can a man breathe without air." He finally kissed the plump that were parted for him, tasting the sweetness of peaches that he had been dreaming about. "What is life without you?" 

"I can lose everything and still be happy as long as you are with me." 

*

Seungyoon lay on his side, his back tucked against the front of his lord, warm and safe in his arms. He could feel his soft breaths moving the hairs on the back of his neck.

His fever finally broke. He felt better almost immediately. 

It was stupid how he caught a cold, tripping over his own robes and falling into the pond in their back garden. 

He did not expect to fall sick to that extent, but he remembered feeling so lonely and needy. He wanted his mother. He wanted his lord. His husband. Seunghoon.

It was so cold. His skin burned but his insides were freezing. He was quite miserable. 

But his lord was back. He was so warm. Hot. Lying with him was like lying under the light of the sun. 

He was sweating within a very short while, to his mortification. 

Seunghoon just shook his head and patiently wiped him down. Seungyoon asked if the maid could do it instead, he was embarrassed, but his husband insisted. 

His clothes were changed into lighter ones, realizing that he did not need the extra layers anymore. When he was finally dry and comfortable, Seunghoon enfolded him once more they slept. 

He could see the lines of weariness on his husband's face. He traced them with his eyes, treasuring each one for they were made in an effort to reach him. 

His husband who left the king's court to be with him. 

Seungyoon took the hand that lay curled close to his face. Callused, strong and beautiful. The hands of an honorable man. On his finger was a jade ring. The only dowry Seungyoon came with. His father's jade ring. 

It was nothing compared to the jewelry Seunghoon bestowed on him, but his husband wore it with pride. He wore no other ring on that hand but Seungyoon's. 

He kissed that hand and closed his eyes. Seunghoon reflexively held him tighter as sleep claimed them. 

*

Bolts of silk were brought to their chamber the next day. 

Seungyoon never saw that much silk in his life, even in their village tailors. From light pinks, whites and blues, to rich jewel colors. Mantles with gold embroidery were draped over the chaise. Boxes of dried fruit, wine and delicacies came later. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch anything there. 

He sat there wideyed when Seunghoon walked in, smiling. 

"The king blessed our marriage." 

Seungyoon did not understand. Didn't the king already bless their union? 

Seunghoon pushed his hair behind his ear, the action never failing to make him blush. 

"The king dowered you." He said gently. 

He was speechless. 

He knew that his lord was close to the king, but he had never heard of a king dowering a commoner before. It spoke of how high the king held Seunghoon in esteem. Seungyoon was nothing, yet this great man took him in. Loved him without expecting anything in return. 

"I love you." Seungyoon said simply. No other words would suffice. 

Seunghoon's eyes lit up, his lips curling up slowly. 

"And I, you. Always." 

  
  



End file.
